¿Qué deseas de mí?
by stardeldestino15
Summary: Me pregunto que es lo que quieres de mí. Nadie me tiene que preguntar, se perfectamente lo que anhelo de ti. Quiero darte un beso bajo la luz de luna y las estrellas.


¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que creías acerca de alguien fueron solo mentiras? Le llamaría "floro" A menudo me engañan con que soy hermosa, la más linda y encantadora que han conocido, no puedes mentirme solo para que intentes algo conmigo. Si deseas algo de mí dilo sin rodeos, un abrazo, un beso o una caricia, un agarre, es simple decirlo. No me vengas con mentiras que ya eh visto a otros perros con ese mismo hueso. Sé todo lo que me podrían intentar decir, persuadir o mentir, estoy preparada para saber qué es lo que intentarás conmigo, tal vez creas que soy tonta e ingenua o al menos es lo que te hago creer. Dices que soy bonita sin embargo sabes muy bien que podrías encontrar a alguien más con una belleza natural quien sea preciosa y encantadora, delgada, con bonita ropa, delicada y muy femenina ¿Qué quieres de mí entonces? No soy una de tus últimas opciones, alguien que estará para que juegues a tu antojo, un último recurso, quien está dispuesta cuando lo desees. Sabes perfectamente; o es lo que crees, que no tengo a muchos pretendiéndome, diciéndome lo mismo que tú, intentando volverme su pasatiempo. ¿Qué soy entonces? No soy todo lo que vez pero, tampoco vez todo lo que soy. Soy una mujer de sentimientos débiles pero con un carácter fuerte, no soy perfecta pero tengo un buen corazón. Me pierdo, me busco y me encuentro. Me entrego por completo, no me doy por la mitad. Nunca seré tu media amiga ni tu casi amor. Yo soy todo o no soy nada, no me gustan los términos medios. Odio que me mientan, no siempre ando de buen humor, no puedo presumir algo que no tengo al contrario doy gracias por lo poco y nada que tengo. A veces me enojo rápido, soy alguien difícil de entender pero siempre preferiré que me odien por como soy a que me amen, por algo que aparento ser. Mientras yo sepa lo que soy jamás me importará lo que digan los demás. Puedo ser una mala mujer porque no me dejo, porque no me quiebro, porque me sacudo las lágrimas y sigo adelante, soy una mala mujer porque no nací sumisa, callada, quieta y frágil si no soberbia y estridente porque cuando llego se nota y cuando me voy se siente. Si solo vas a quererme a ratos prefiero que me odies, tu mayor cobardía será despertar mi amor sin tener la intención de amarme. No podría odiarte sabes, solo me decepcionaría ver todo lo que dijiste que nunca serías. No podría enojarme, solo me dolería. No dudaría de ti pero como confiar si siempre me fallas. Prometí no odiar lo que algún día me hizo feliz, lo único que podría hacer seria observar, callar, decepcionarme, aprender sonreír y continúo. Reflexiona que no me enoja lo que haces, me enoja el pensar que tú te enfadarías si yo hiciera lo que haces. Aunque me hayas hecho amarte de esa manera, haber jugado conmigo, por utilizarme, ignorarme, olvidar que existo y miles de cosas más, seguiré y si tropiezo me levantaré porque me detuve solo para obtener impulso. Estoy harta que la gente me diga que todo va a estar bien, quisiera que me miren a los ojos y me dijeran; aunque todo se vaya a la mierda me quedaré a tu lado. A pesar de tanta mierda siempre habrá razones para ser feliz. No estaré bien como yo quisiera pero tampoco estoy mal como otros desean. Suelo ser fría pero es porque cuando fui un amor de personas todos destruyeron mis sentimientos y todo lo que podía sentir, confíe demasiado y me fallaron, cuando aguante todo y se aprovecharon, perdone cosas imperdonables con miedo a perder a esa persona para al final darme cuenta de que no valían nada ¿Saben que es lo bueno de ser fría? Que cuando demuestro algo lo hago con mi corazón y no con hipocresía. No me mientas más por favor, no te mientas más a ti mismo fingiendo que todo estará bien sin embargo estás destrozado y sin ganas para un intento más. La vida es demasiado corta para perder una parte preciosa fingiendo, no hay mentira más perjudicial que la verdad disfrazada. Tengo que ser valiente y decir la verdad a pesar de saber que perderé a todos, dime la verdad probablemente no me guste o no sepa cómo manejarla pero, déjame ser yo quien decida qué hacer con ella. Que irónico que mentiste para no perderme pero me perdiste por haberme mentido. Eras mi razón favorita para perder el sueño, amanecer con unas inmensas ojeras por desvelarme hablando contigo a pesar de que no quede nada entre nosotros sigo ilusionada esperando tu vuelva, esperando volver a reencontrarme contigo. Pensar que hace unos días nos besábamos apasionadamente bajo la luz de luna y ahora estoy llorando tratando de olvidarte mientras que tú estás pensando en alguien más, conociendo personas, haciendo nuevas amistades, siendo feliz y no te detuviste por nadie que no merecía la pena como yo. Talvez estas en los brazos de alguien más sintiendo su calor abrazador, el aroma de su perfume, tocándola con tus suaves manos. ¿Qué le has hecho a las noches que pasamos juntos hasta enloquecer? Te diría que esto es una reverenda locura; pero es nuestra locura o al menos lo era. Tu locura me encanta, nadie vera eso como lo mejor de ti, nadie más que yo. Quien sabe amar en secreto también sabe extrañar en silencio. Te voy a querer siempre, diga lo que diga, haga lo que haga, sufra lo que sufra, duela lo que duela, pase lo que pase, sea como sea, de cerca o de lejos, siempre te querré. Una vez me dijiste si pudiera darte una cosa en la vida, me gustaría darte la capacidad de verte a ti mismo a través de mis ojos. Solo entonces te darás cuenta de lo especial que eres para mí. Te amaré en secreto aunque jamás lo diga, te amaré en secreto con el alma a la deriva; serás mi luz, mi guía, mi punto de partida. Y aunque sea un imposible yo te amaré toda la vida.


End file.
